Sir Niklaus
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: KAW12 One-shot Caroline and Klaus having a little summer fun :) Fluffy fun!


It was a hot summer day; Caroline sat lounging on the beach chair in front of a massive pool and behind an extravagant Californian house where she was residing in with Nik. It had taken her 10 years to come to her senses; well more like she simply couldn't stand the idea of not knowing what it would be like to be with such a man. He was her every thought for a period of time, after all he was the textbook definition of handsome, that she could not deny and that accent got to her every time. He always looked out for her over the years, always making sure she was okay always there when she needed him most. He became her closest confidant. She confided him, about her insecurities, her dreams, her hopes, her losses; losing her mother had hit her hard. But he was there for her. How could she not just finally give in? If it didn't work at least she couldn't say she didn't try. And how did the saying go 'it's the things you let pass that you regret the most'. She saw an entirely different world with him by her side. He lavished her and spoiled her rotten; he made her giggle and knew which buttons to push to make her angry, aggravated and most aroused. She loved the good the bad, and the naughty.

The sun lingered on her skin, it never felt quite the same as when she was human, but it was the closest she could get to it. She was in a very new adorable black bikini bathing suit. They definitely brought out her breasts; she hoped Nik would like it. The heat tingled on her as warmth consumed her entire body. It was the equivalent feeling you got when you were bundled up in your winter clothes in front of the fireplace drinking a cup of hot chocolate just as the liquid washed over you till it reached the end of your toes. She felt at peace. She was happy. That was until she was thrown in the pool.

"NIK!" Caroline sputtered out. "What the hell?"

"Well _love_, you looked a little dry, close to even dehydrated, and I know how important it is to you, to keep your skin all soft and moisturized. I thought I was doing you a favour." Klaus said, a smirk making its way on his face.

"Ha-ha looking out for me huh? You're sooo funny" rolling her eyes as she started making her way to the stairs but she stopped and turned to face him "Babe I just got my hair done" she said exasperatedly. "And look what you did! It's all wet" she said as her hands rested on her hips.

"That's what he said" he responds instantly while failing to keep the chortle from leaving his throat.

She glares at him as his attempt to laugh does not go unnoticed. "It's not funny Nik and don't act so immature, you're like a billion years old it doesn't suit you _love_" she says as she draws out the last word.

"How about you _come_ here love and I'll show you what doesn't _suit_ you." This time he doesn't even care to hide it, he's full out laughing at the innuendo.

She does not miss the emphasis on 'come' and 'suit' as he tries to lure her out of the water. She huffs, and splashes water at him, and with vampire speed and strength she is able to practically drench him from head to toe. He quiets down and now they've switched sides, as she is hysterically laughing as he stares her down. "Serves you right" she manages to gasp out between the giggles.

"Oh you are so going to get it love!" He strips down to his boxers and dives in after her.

"NIK! What are—OMGAWD! Nik!" He chases after her and she runs away, well as much as one can run through water. She giggles as Nik corners her to the back of the pool. She puts on an innocent smile "What are you going to do me Nik? Remember you started this." as she runs a finger teasingly down his chiselled chest.

He looks at her with such intensity she feels a fire ignite in the depths of stomach. An aching begins to burn, with just one look. And he knows exactly what he's doing. Knows exactly the effect he has on her, he can smell it, sense it even. He leans down and kisses the spot behind her ear and then whispers "And I want you to finish it." He puts on the extra charm as he emphasises his British accent till she's putty in his hands. He rips off the top part of her bathing suit.

"I just bough—" she tries to get out before his mouth is all over her face, her neck her cleavage.

"I'll" kisses, "buy" kisses "you" kisses "another" kisses "one" he says as he starts to massage her breasts. "I promise" he responds just as he engulfs one of her nipples in his mouth.

She lets out a moan that could probably be heard 5 houses down. She takes that as her queue and rips his boxers off him. She stifles a giggle. Nik groans as he lets her nipple slip out of his mouth, not out of pleasure but out of annoyance, cause he knows what's about to come out of her mouth. "_Sir Niklaus_" she mocks as she salutes his dick. She lets out a squeal as it twitches.

"Traitor" he murmurs as he glares at his dick." He leans down to shut her up and kisses her senseless.


End file.
